1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to memory cells and array structures for memory cells. More particularly, this invention relates to magnetic random access memory (MRAM) cells and array structures for MRAM cells. Even more particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for eliminating data errors in spin moment transfer (SMT) MRAM cells and array structures of spin moment transfer (SMT) MRAM cells.
2. Description of Related Art
The term Spin-RAM refers to a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) random access memory (RAM). In this context, the term “spin” refers to the angular momentum of electrons passing through an MTJ that will alter the magnetic moment of a free layer of an MTJ device. Electrons possess both electric charge and angular momentum (or spin). It is known in the art that a current of spin-polarized electrons can change the magnetic orientation of a free ferromagnetic layer of an MTJ via an exchange of spin angular momentum.
“A Novel Nonvolatile Memory with Spin-torque Transfer Magnetization Switching: Spin-Ram”, Hosomi, et al., IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting, 2005. IEDM Technical Digest. December 2005, pp.: 459-462, provides a nonvolatile memory utilizing spin-torque transfer magnetization switching (STS), abbreviated Spin-RAM. The Spin-RAM is programmed by magnetization reversal through an interaction of a spin momentum-torque-transferred current and a magnetic moment of memory layers in magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs), and therefore an external magnetic field is unnecessary as that for a conventional MRAM.
A spin-torque MTJ element has two ferromagnetic layers and a spacer layer between the ferromagnetic layers. One ferromagnetic layer is a pinned magnetic layer and the other ferromagnetic layer is a free magnetic layer. The spacer layer is a tunnel barrier layer. When a spin polarized electron flows through the ferromagnetic layers, the spin direction rotates according to the directions of magnetic moment. The rotation of spin direction of the electrons in the ferromagnetic layers are the origin of a spin-torque to the magnetic moment. If the given torque is large enough, magnetization of ferromagnetic layer and thus the magnetic moment is reversed. The magnetization of the ferromagnetic layers transforms from parallel to anti-parallel alignment. This changes the MTJ element from a low resistance state to a high resistance state thus changing the logic state of the MTJ element from a first logic state (0) to a second logic state (1). A voltage source provides the programming voltage that generates the programming current that is reversed appropriately change the programming state of the MTJ element. Reading an SMT MRAM cell involves applying a voltage across the SMT MRAM cell and detecting the resistance (or current) difference. This process is similar to programming the cell only at lower current level and may lead to disturb errors. Disturb errors being permanent errors created by the low current during reading of the SMT MRAM cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,230 (DeBrosse, et al.) provides a method and apparatus for reducing data errors in a magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM). Data bits and associated error correction code (ECC) check bits are stored into a storage area. Thereafter, the data bits and ECC check bits are read out and any errors are detected and corrected. A data refresh is then initiated based on a count and data bits and associated ECC check bits stored in the storage area are then refreshed by accessing the stored data bits and the associated ECC check bits. The data bits and their associated ECC check bits are checked, corrected and restored to the storage area.